Michael's Class X Curse
by WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: When a new recruit is labelled Class X with her past unknown, a mystery, Michael finds himself falling into an old trap.
1. New Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIKITA CHARACTERS OR PLOTS. This takes place after Alex and Nikita die, which is before the series really starts. It also includes the addition of a classing system. Also Michael is about twenty.

Her head pounded and throbbed as she awoke in a blank room, white surrounding her. She sat up slowly, the effects of the drug still in place. Her clothes had been changed; she now wore a plain white singlet and black track pants with a purple coloured hoodie over the top. The steel door had a small glass hole with a guard's back covering it. She looked down at the floor where a newspaper lay. The front page had a small article at the bottom with a heading "Seventeen year old dies in fatal car crash". She looked down at the picture and looking back at her was her own face only in this photo a large smile graced her face. She heard the sound of a bolt clicking and looked up to see a man in a navy blue suit walk in. He had a thin outline of a beard and mustache and his dark brown hair tapered to a point. He walked with confidence about his person. Thousands of images flashed through her head as she saw him, ideas about his life which were probably correct. He walked over to her as she stood up, leaning her weight onto one leg. He passed her a glass of water which she refused to take so he put it beside the bed.

"Hello Carmen," his voice was blank and held no emotions within it.

"Who are you? Where am I?" her voice kept its hold but small hints of panic escaped.

"My name is Michael, I work for the government. We have decided to give you a chance," he finished his brief speech.

"Why? Why me?" she asked.

"Well, because you're a young attractive white female with virtually no ties or family connections. Your life ended, it is over Carmen, as you died in that very car crash on the front page of the newspaper, such a shame. I'm here to offer you a new life, but you have to be willing to earn it," he looked at her face.

"What will I have to do?" her eyes stared into his.

"Learn, I know that doesn't seem like much but we will see how it goes," he offered his hand to her but instead of taking it she just walked past him.

"Why should I trust you? Judging by the fact that I'm alive but according to that paper I'm dead it means you and your 'government' orchestrated it. Which means I don't know you and I definitely can't trust you," he stifled a laugh.

"You have the chance to serve your country and make something of yourself," He walked around her and stepped in front of her. He once again held out his hand. "You just have to be willing," this time she reluctantly lowered her hand into his. He banged on the door and the guard opened it. At the end of the corridor a large room appeared. Recruits covered the floor practicing karate, using guns, at computers along with various other activities. She looked at them but Michael kept her out of sight and lead her down to a door which had an X labeled on the front. "Go in, I'll see you later," he walked away and she looked at the door. The metal handle was cold to the touch and turned quickly. She stepped inside slowly the room was mostly blank except for a dresser with a stool and a silver rack with a single red dress on it. Standing behind the dresser was a woman in a grey suit.

"Carmen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Amanda please take a seat," she walked over to the seat and sat down slowly.

"Why am I here? It seems like this room is barely used," she looked around the room. Amanda stepped out from behind the dresser.

"Well done Carmen, you're right. This room hasn't been used since our last class X agent was here. Since you obviously don't trust anyone here I think you might be able to trust me if I tell you everything you need to know. I work for Division which is a secret agency within the government. We train people to kill, assassins. There are different rankings for recruits, starting with the lowest class D. Normally new recruits are placed in this section. Then as they get better the grades go up to C, then B and finally class A being the highest class where people are the best they can be. The only exception has been three agents, one went rogue and the other was working with her. They both were eliminated. You are the first person since then to be labeled Class X. It means whilst you may not be trained you possess an extra quality which we can't train into people. You can use your beauty and your feminine qualities to benefit you. We will help you walk better, improve your posture and attract men like flies. You will also take part in normal trainings but will spend more time in here than in your own room, which will be located right by the door. Now, sit still, I need to apply this makeup," She applied eyeliner, mascara, blusher and many more products. Then using straighteners she started to thin out her hair. She then let her look in the mirror. She gasped at herself, her face. She looked gorgeous and was nothing near her normal self. Amanda smiled and passed her a tight red mini dress. "Try it on, you'll find it fits perfectly," Carmen slipped behind the curtains and put the dress on. She was right. It fit her perfectly; hugging her curves and making her look taller. She stepped out and Amanda clapped. "Even better than I thought. To finish, matching heels," she gave Carmen the heels who slipped them on and stood up.

"How did you know that everything would fit me?" Amanda brushed down the dress.

"We know everything, come, you need to meet the recruits," she opened the door and Carmen stepped out, she could see the faint outline of Michael coming out of a room. He yelled out to the recruits.

"Have any of you seen the new recruit, Carmen? We need her now," snickers crossed around the room.

"Carmen? You recruited a girl named Carmen?" he gave one glare to the girl who spoke up and she went quiet.

"So, have you seen her or not," heads shook around the room. With a small nudge from Amanda she stumbled out into the open. She stepped forward cautiously and all eyes in the room turned to her. Multiple recruits' mouths dropped and some of the guys couldn't move. Michael looked at her and she could see emotions flash through his eyes. He walked down two stairs. "Carmen, there you are. You need to come with me," he used one finger to beckon her towards him.

"Why?" she barely parted her glossed lips. He stepped up the two steps.

"You've been activated," everyone in the room gasped. "You need to come now," she walked down the steps.


	2. Activation

"Wait," one of the girls yelled out. "She's class X and has been activated all within one day of arriving here? I've been here for two frickin months!" Michael just glared at her and she just stopped talking. As Carmen walked past her she said quietly, "I'm going to get you later." Carmen looked her up and down but kept walking. She walked down another corridor and into a waiting black car.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," the car speeded through the streets until it came to a halt outside of a tall building, a hotel. He opened the door and helped her down out of the car. They walked over to the elevator and he pushed the second to top story floor button. The ride was quiet and the inner mechanics could be heard perfectly. The door opened with a creak and they both stepped out of the elevator. Her heels clacked against the floor and Michael sighed as they reached the oak doors. "I'm sorry, but it's part of the work," she gave him an inquiring look as he rapped on the door using the gold handle. The door opened and out stepped Mirko Dadich, who she recognized from the news just days ago. He took her hand and kissed it. She turned to Michael who was staring intently at Mirko but turned back as Mirko held out his hand, showing her inside. She glanced once more at Michael before stepping forward into the room. Mirko gave a crooked smile to Michael before closing the door.

"Hello, who might you be?" he turned to her and asked.

"Carmen, nice to meet you," they shook hands. She walked towards the window and looked outside to the view. "Not too bad a view don't you think?" he nodded. "Carmen, beautiful name for a beautiful girl," she turned as he said that to see him stepping closer and closer. She stepped back but he moved faster and grabbed her around her waist. She slapped him sharp across the face but it seemed to have no effect. He pushed her onto the floor, smashing her head against the coffee table, glass splattering around the floor.

"Leave me alone!" she struggled and screamed as he grabbed her again. She hit him again and again in fury, trying to make him let go and leave her but it was in vain. Michael could hear the thuds from outside and sighed before handing his gun to the guard by the door.

"Hold this," he opened the doors and walked over to Mirko. Using all his force he pulled him up and away from Carmen, her hair fluttering around her face.

"Come on, we were just getting to know each other….." but he trailed off as a gunshot fired in the hall. Two of the guards outside went down the other managed to kill one of the men before he was shot and his gun flew into the doorway. Michael leapt around the room and grabbed the gun from behind the door. He then hid around the door, using it as cover. Shot after shot was fired as Carmen hugged the ground. She saw Mirko get shot and go down and peered over the edge of the couch. She saw two people had almost reached the room, but she couldn't hear them because of a loud noise.

"If you want to get out of here alive you will give me that gun, now!" Michael looked at her face and threw the gun through the air. She caught the hilt of it and immediately fired two shots which hit both men right in the chest. The noise from downstairs became quiet, few shots being fired now. She flipped silently across the couch and snuck to hide behind the banister but she first raided one of the guards, taking his gun and something else Michael couldn't see. She crouched low until she heard the sound of heels walking along the floor. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out of the doorway with another man holding a gun. Carmen slithered to the ground and just as they reached her she shot the man straight through the center of his forehead but didn't shoot the woman. Instead she plunged a syringe into her leg and the woman became limp and collapsed to the floor. She stood up and checked the outdoor corridor before yelling out to Michael. "It's safe," he walked out to her.

"How did you do that?" she shrugged.

"I just saved your life, maybe I should be asking why? You have a week to prove to me why I made the right choice or I can guarantee I won't do it again. By the way, she'll wake up in about an hour judging by the dosage amount they put in that vial," she stopped as she heard the car arrive outside. 'Looks like your friends are here. One more question before they get up here, why did you come in when you heard me scream?" he looked at her but just as he was about to speak, Division agents arrived upstairs and he cursed under his breath.

"About time you guys got here, take her in the first car back to base," she glared at him but walked with them voluntarily. The trip back to base was longer than the one going there as her mind would not stop working. She went straight to her room and avoided everyone else seeing her. Amanda came in at one point just to wipe off her makeup.

"Trust me, a black eye of makeup is not how you want to wake up in the morning," Carmen laughed, finally feeling some form of peace. However, little did she know the moment Amanda stepped outside she met straight up with Michael.

"There is something and a large something, we don't know about her. However I have a plan," Amanda nodded at him as they looked down over the training area.


	3. A 'Training' Exercise

She awoke again to the colorless room, feeling no more at home than before. She looked down at the hand she had used to shoot those men yesterday. The now unmistakable sound of the bolt sliding could be heard again. She kicked off the sheets and stood up, still wearing the same clothes as the day before, the tight red dress. Amanda walked in holding the same outfit all of the other recruits had been wearing, the hoodie along with the shorts and top. She noticed her top was a crop top that stopped just below her bust and the shorts were a lot smaller than most other shorts. Her lips pursed but Amanda stepped in.

"You have it, why not show it?" She nodded at Carmen and left her to get changed. After she was changed she sat back down on the bed and read the article about her death. Her face was composed as Michael walked in.

"We need you down on the training area now," He walked out again without even looking at her. She felt hurt in a way as she had saved his life yesterday. She brushed it off and walked out the opened door down to the floor. All the people turned to her but she just went over to an empty corner and stood against the wall. Michael walked down through a door into a small room with a tinted window.

"I want to involve the recruits, there is no other way we can get through all this Percy," said Michael to a man in a formal suit and a receding hairline. He looked at all the boxes and the images that were up on the screens. "We need to find her source fast, there is no other choice for us," Percy looked down to the recruits. He turned back to Michael.

"Fine, but as far as they are concerned it is a training exercise," Michael nodded and walked away but before he reached the door Percy spoke up again. "Put her with Thom, no one else." He nodded and walked down to the floor with people following behind him carrying boxes.

"Recruits, gather around," Carmen walked out of the shadows but stood near the back, separated from everyone else. "Today you will all take part in a training exercise. Your aim is to use all this information collected from a suspected terrorist and track down their source. Our analysts managed to do it in 12 hours, let's see if you can beat that," He looked around the crowd. "We now have an extra recruit so Carmen you will go in a pair," he ushered her towards him and then pointed to another person. "Thom, you will be her partner. As you have a small disadvantage you will be able to look through the material first. Begin," before they looked over everything they introduced themselves to each other and Carmen looked at the other recruits before asking Thom something in a low whisper.

"Can I ask you something? If you could do something really well should you show it?" he nodded. "Can you find her diary and wallet please?" Both were lying on a table in front of her and he passed them over. One quick look through the back pocket where all her receipts were and another at the front of the diary gave her everything she needed to know. She looked at the other recruits before talking back to Thom. "Trust me," she walked over to Michael and he looked at her as did the remaining recruits before turning back to the task.

"What?" he said with an icy voice.

"Well, I personally think your analysts need better training," everyone stopped and turned to them. "This is beyond simple it isn't even fun," he raised an eyebrow so she continued. "The address at the front of her, yes it is a girl you can still smell faint traces of perfume on the diary, diary indicates she lives in Brooklynand judging by the quality of this diary she has a low income. So when you look in her wallet why do you find two tickets to a movie in Virginiaand why two? Simply explanation really, she must have met her source at the cinema, as with her low pay if any she wouldn't travel that distance for nothing. If you can get me access to a computer I can prove it." He looked at her.

"Why would you need to prove it, it is a training exercise," she just laughed.

"See that won't work, the larger part of your hand jitters when you lie, I noticed it from the moment I first met you. So therefore we can conclude that this is not a simple training exercise but something else entirely. So are you going to get me to a computer or not?" Michael looked impressed and annoyed but led her into what she presumed was mission headquarters. He showed her over to a man with glasses sitting behind a computer. He looked her up and down.

"What is she doing here?" Seymour Birkhoff asked Michael. "Not that I mind but I'm pretty sure she is not allowed to be here. Michael care to explain," he nodded to her.

"Tell him what you told me," she walked closer to the screen.

"Do you have access to all cameras in local movies around the world?" he snorted.

"Easy," she looked at the screen.

"Virginia, Lyric Theater, 3.15pm, Elmo the movie, Row G, Seats Twelve and Eleven and you should find your source," he looked impressed and she continued to look around faces covered the screens along with lines of information. She snorted as she saw him key in multiple codes. He stopped and turned to face her but she just shook her head. Michael stared at her and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Got it," up came video footage. "That's them," Michael walked towards the screen.

"Good job," he walked over to Carmen. 'Stay and watch, you've earned it," he rushed out of the room and many people followed. She pulled up a chair beside Birkhoff. She watched quietly while the operation went off without a hitch. Everyone arrived back but Michael didn't come into command so she walked back to her room to find Thom leaning against the wall. She lifted her hand gently and he did the same back.

"When you do well you get rewarded. I thought that since you did most of the work you should get first pick, stereo or television?" She shook her head.

"You pick first, you've been here longer than me," he smiled at her. His smile captivated her and she slightly blushed. He walked over to her.

"If you insist, I'll have the stereo; I got a television a couple of months ago," she nodded. He started to walk away but stopped and turned back to her. "If you want someone to talk to just let me know and I'll offer my service. Get a good night's sleep you don't know what they might make us do tomorrow," he looked at her once more but kept walking. When she walked into her room she found a television sitting by her bed. She was shocked because she knew how expensive it was. It plugged into the wall and she could get very little but they had supplied a single DVD, one she had never heard of. She ignored it and lay down on her bed, thinking of ways to explain herself. In another room sat Birkhoff, Michael, Amanda and Percy around a circular table.

"Does someone care to explain to me about our new recruit, Michael perhaps?" Asked Percy clearly annoyed. Michael stood up and walked over to the screen where a picture of Carmen was showing.

"We don't know, but we will find out," Percy raised one eyebrow and then smirked.

"Well, maybe we should move her first test forward, the interrogator than her being taken captive. Amanda, your thoughts?" Amanda stood up and walked around.

"Well, it may be a great way to get information about her and what she already knows. I say tomorrow," Michael jerked upwards.

"Tomorrow? But she has only been here two days; normally we give at least two months," Percy looked at him.

"Well, hopefully there should be no problems."


	4. First Test

She was delivered a low cut jacket and black pants early in the morning with orders to get dressed and meet Amanda outside the Class X room. She got dressed and walked out to find Amanda waiting outside her room where she quickly escorted her to another room. A small circular window allowed her to look inside and see a man chained to a chair. Amanda handed her an earpiece which she slid in.

"We need you to interrogate a prisoner who is a member of an Egyptian terrorist cell and try to find out as much information as possible, try to get the names of his cell members. We will assist you through the earpiece as well as watch you through the cameras. Don't worry," she stepped away and Carmen had one deep breath before stepping into the plain room. The man's face was covered in bruises and blood and his eyes did not leave hers whilst she entered the room. She pulled over a chair and sat down.

"I guess I should thank them for letting my interrogator be someone who it isn't a torture in itself to look at," he grinned but her face remained blank.

"I need the name of your cell members, their hideout and any other details you are informed about. You might want to consider telling me all these details that is if you ever hope to see your family again. I don't wish to make this any harder than it needs to be," Amanda was impressed as she watched from headquarters.

"Not many recruits would go in straight away like that. She's got a lot of confidence," Percy walked in to Michael's surprise.

"What are you doing here? You never normally watch the recruits," Percy smiled at him.

"Well, Carmen is no regular recruit as has been made clear over the past two days. Besides it should be interesting," Amanda grinned at him.

"They send a child to do an adult's work, how very disappointing," said the prisoner.

"You know, that's one thing I never appreciated in society. For the amount of pressure placed on our generation adults still try to maintain our status as children. So are you going to speak or should I get some pictures of your family to show you?" He laughed at her. Amanda spoke to her through the earpiece.

"He isn't responding to positive enforcements, maybe you should try a negative one. Remember show him you're in control," she fingered the trigger to the electric chair but decided against it. She stepped closer to him and started to talk.

"I don't want to hurt you but if you refuse to talk, I will have no choice," Suddenly he lurched forward and grabbed her around the neck beginning to choke her. They re-acted in the office and Michael came running and ripped him off sending him away with a guard. She spluttered as Michael lifted her hand away from her neck.

"It's fine, just a little bruising you will probably not feel it tomorrow. Hey, it is fine, you're safe," he held one arm on her shoulder as he helped her up. She leaned against the wall before looking up at Michael and shoving past him through the door and back to her room. Before lying down she changed into the training clothes. Her neck really hurt so she made sure to lie on the other side where she tried to guess how long it would be before someone came in the room. Her guess was slightly accurate, just over an hour. However she was slightly surprised to see Thom walk in and she hurriedly sat up on the bed.

"Hey," said Thom his voice tired. "Listen all agents are going on a trip outside, training, and apparently they want you to come. The bus leaves in fifteen minutes so you need to be ready to go," she nodded to him.

"Can you turn your back please while I change?" he nodded as she slipped of her shorts and traded them for track pants hanging over a chair. She walked over to him and gave a small smile to him as they walked down the hallways and to the loading station inside the area. Once on the bus she sat by Thom and she could hear the engine slowly start as the blacked out bus started to move, dead silence aboard. She was just starting to relax when the bus made a loud noise and men boarded it holding guns. They took all the members of the bus off including her and Thom and she had a bag placed over her head before being knocked out. She awoke to a room that was covered with shelves and dim lighting. She squinted and saw a man standing near her.

"Finally, you're awake. I was having a great chat with your friend Thom next door. Now it is your turn," he pulled a chair in front of her. "Your government has taken my brother captive and I want to know everything," she laughed.

"Well, you're asking the wrong person," he stood up shoving the chair to one side.

"You think I'm joking don't you? I don't have an issue with hurting children I mean what are you eighteen?" he walked into the other room to see Thom. She grabbed one of the pins out of her hair and using both hands fiddled with the metal cuffs until she heard the desired sound she wanted. However she still pretended to have her hands cuffed as she heard a struggle in the room next door. She heard murmuring but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Be quiet recruit it's all part of the training," he still squirmed.

"If it's all part of the training then why do you need that needle…" he trailed off as it was plunged into his arm. His body went limp. "Get ready to carry him into the other room," he fired a blank shot which made Carmen freeze. The door opened with a creak and two men carried him in and dumped him on the floor. The man walked straight back in.

"Now that we have taken care of your friend, are you going to talk?" she laughed at him and he gave her an inquiring look.

"Sorry but any information you could have gotten just evaporated into the air. Considering the fact that I know next to nothing you should have killed me. Come closer," she beckoned towards him and he walked over and she whispered in his ear. "Do you know if Division always makes its tasks so obvious?" he was confused but she brought her hand around and punched him across the face before looking into his jacket and finding a gun. 'Why on earth would you load a gun with all blanks?" she looked into his other pocket to find a magazine filled with real ammo. She slid it into the gun before having a quick look around the room. She had learned a bit about how Division worked and immediately saw what she was looking for. She walked over to what looked like a chest freezer but found it full of weapons and grabbed pistols which she slung around her waist along with extra ammo and she finally grabbed a sniper rifle which she slid it around her back. She walked back over to the man to find him standing up so she pointed the gun at him.


	5. The Truth

Back at headquarters people were yelling, "Get back up in there! Now! She is armed and dangerous," back in the room she talked to the man.

"I'm not going to kill you but the agents that are being sent in should be halted for I am going to give you advice. When trying to fake someone's death and have a body which has been 'shot' you should make sure the blood stain has some form of splatter as well as making sure the amount of blood matches the wound area," Michael laughed back at headquarters.

"What? She makes a good point," back in the room the sound went quiet until she started talking louder, straight to the camera.

"I know someone is listening so if I were them I would keep an eye out on phone records for a number calling its own number. Goodbye," She knocked him out using the edge of the gun before turning straight into a camera and shooting it. She than blocked the door using a pipe and shot out the rest of the cameras. She jumped up onto a ledge and pulled away the grate covering the drain pipe before replacing it and walking through it. The moment she hit the air she started to run through the damp forest until she saw something that she recognized. A fuelling station right across the road meant that she had the best luck ever, not because she had found it but because she knew where to go now. Back at Division they were tracking her using a device implanted in her whilst she was unconscious.

"She has stopped the fuelling station, we probably should get a team out there to extract…." Birkhoff trailed off as she started to move again. 'Wow, she runs fast," Amanda watched the screen.

"Percy, do you now if there is anything near there? Near Division, because if there is you should know," he leaned back in his chair.

"Well the only thing I can think of is an old abandoned house and no one has been near there for quite a few years," Michael jerked up at this.

"Could she know about this?" Percy shook his head.

"No chance," he looked back to the screen to see her change direction again. "Even though she is going in the right direction…." Her signal dropped off the map suddenly and everyone bolted out of their seats. "Where did she go?" She was beginning to tire after running at full pace for so long. The damp ground underfoot made her feet slip and slide and she fought to keep control. Finally the house came into sight and for once she thanked her dad for his cautiousness. He had said this would be one of the safest locations possible, with a secret government base near. She went up to the door and pressed her hand against it. Immediately the house activated with the door swinging open. She had always been proud of the work she had done on this house; years had been dedicated to it. Her voice echoed in the house, "House, activate security perimeter," the house responded with a loud yes before swinging into action. She walked up the stairs into the main command room and flipping all the switches, up turned a large digital table, computers and screens showing every inch of area in and surrounding the house. She sat down by the desk and picked up the phone that sat on it. She dialed the number of the phone and let it ring to voice mail. Then she spoke, "One minute to ring this number," was all she said before hanging up. As she leaned back in the chair it rang, looks like they were better than she thought, cautiously she picked it up. The voice on the other end spoke.

"Carmen I don't know what you hope to achieve by doing this but we need you to come in and sort it out," Percy's voice was flat.

"I don't think so, what is to stop you killing me for the second time? We do this under my terms. By the way don't even try getting the term coming up behind the house closer, or you may be six agents short," Everyone back in command looked confused.

"How did she know…?" Michael asked and Percy just shrugged.

"Fine, what are your conditions?" he asked reluctantly.

"Send Michael to the house, within five minutes. I will negotiate it with him from there," she hung up the phone and opened up the laptop. The keypad lit up and she started to key in a series of codes before she arrived at what appeared to be the database for Division. It was hilarious the other day listening to Birkhoff boast about the security measures, Level 5, which only he could hack. It took her less than a minute to breach the walls and traps. She managed to find the computer which he was logged on and sent a message through so it would pop up on his screen. Birkhoff was confused when he saw it.

"Guys, I think this may be a bigger issue than we thought. Michael, we're screwed if you can't convince her to come in," the message on the screen kept flashing until Percy walked over to see it.

_You should really work on security_

"Michael you need to bring her in by any means necessary, although I would like her alive," he nodded as he put his gun down on the table. "Why are you leaving that there?" asked Percy.

"She knows how to shoot a gun, she knows how to hack into our systems and she knew that you had sent a team around the back. Do you seriously think she won't check for weapons? Beside there should be no need," he walked out and stepped into the elevator. He walked past all the security checks and out into the night's air. A GPS showed the location of the house and it took him just over three minutes to walk there. As he rapped on the door Carmen looked at the screens. No one else was within the perimeter so she allowed the door to open. He stepped inside as the door slammed behind him. She walked to the top of the staircase and yelled out to him.

"Were you stupid enough to bring any weapons?" he shook his head. "Good," but she had a touch pad in her hands and using one of the wall cameras scanned his body for any weapons, with a negative result. "Follow me," he took the stairs two at a time to catch up to her. "I can't trust you, and that has been made clear but I really don't have a life now so I have no choice. I know for a fact that you do not know anything about me, my file was deleted. This house is technically mine; it is under a never ending will which only transfers when I sign it. See, my real name is not Carmen; I had it changed to protect me. My dad was one of the most influential and rich people ever, especially in the area of politics. I'm not saying his name because I am almost positive you know who it is," Michael nodded. "He knew I would be at risk, and being the protective father he was, deleted my file from the government databases and replaced it with a new one. For all intents and purposes I was never born. I was trained in every form of defense and attack possible, a black belt by age seven. Age nine I could destroy and rebuild or just build anything within a short period of time. When I turned ten my dad gifted me this house along with one billion dollars. He gave me a task which to this day I still work on. I was to create a fortress where I could live safely and defend against any attackers that came my way. If someone tried to approach the house they would not breach the wall under any circumstances. I modified cars, inserted screens and created technology never seen before. When he died I was left everything and I was able to spend more time and money here. It became an obsession and I always felt at home here. You wanted to know about me now you do. Before you say your little speech on why I should come back to Division there is one thing you should know; I know everything from every database in the world. I have a photographic memory so I can't forget it even if I want," she leaned back into one of the chairs.

"Wow, um I think Percy might want to meet you himself. Listen I won't let them hurt you, I can't lose you too," she frowned.

"What do you mean?" he shook his head.

"Never mind," She stood up.

"I will come in but for whoever tries to attack me I hope they think twice," she told Michael to sit still while she went and changed clothes. Without him knowing the skin tight clothes hid many pockets that did not appear. Within them she hid some throwing knives and multiple guns. She walked back up to him and found him looking around.

"Not even Division has this level of technology," he tried to touch a screen but nothing happened.

"It's touch responsive," she said and he nodded.

"So, are you coming back to Division, or not?" she looked shocked.

"You aren't going to force me to come back?" he shook his head.

"I don't think I could. Also, you need to trust me and not worry about what I say," he walked out the door and she followed him, tapping her hand to the outside of the door which turned all power off and everything locked down and the security perimeter strengthened. She walked at a brisk pace, soon walking in front of Michael. He worried as she knew exactly where the entrance to Division was and managed to get inside the main gate. Michael led her back down the elevator and onto the training floor where recruits were working. They all stared at her, apparently word had spread quickly. One of the guards stepped out.

"All of you back to your rooms now!" People scurried and soon the floor held no one but her and Michael. Out walked a man dressed in a formal grey suit who she immediately knew must be Percy. He walked down to them.


	6. Inside Fight

"So you must be Carmen, it is nice to finally meet you. Michael care to explain?" Michael gulped and looked straight at Percy.

"A dead body on the outside begs question whereas a dead body on the inside," he trailed off and signaled two guards to step forward. When one grabbed Carmen's arm she quickly realized what was happening and using him swung her legs around her body, knocking the first guard unconscious. She then followed that by flipping behind the other man and turning his body and kicking him unconscious. More guards moved in and just as one lifted out his gun she leaned down and ripped a hole in her tights. First she pulled out a knife which she threw straight at the man and it caught the edge of his sleeve and pinned him to the wall. Next she produced a gun and with a quick movement pointed it at Percy.

"Lower your weapons now," most did as told but one standing behind her went to grab his gun and quick as lightening she pulled another gun out and shot him in the arm, forcing him to drop the gun.

"I did warn you," Percy clapped.

"Well, it seems like you are not the normal recruit we normally look for. Guards you can leave," they looked at him but left the room silently. Once gone she produced a strip of bandage that was concealed behind the other leg and walked over to the man she had shot. She used a knife to cut the bullet out and wrapped the bandage tight.

"If you leave the wound it should heal quickly, no strenuous activity," she finished wrapping the wound and helped him up. "Next time you try to go for a gun, remember that certain glass can reflect images from behind a person," she froze as she heard the unmistakable click of a gun barrel. She turned her head slowly to find Michael holding the barrel to her head. "Michael, do you remember what I told you?" he shook his head. "Maybe you should," he looked at Percy and Carmen grabbed her chance. Reaching behind she grabbed his hand and twisted it, sending him into a burst of pain. The gun fell down on the ground and she went to hit him but he blocked.

"Give up Carmen," she laughed and ducked below his arm before ramming him in the chest. He doubled over but stood up and launched a kick straight at her face. She caught his leg and using her full body force flipped it, sending his body crashing to the ground. He struggled up when Percy told him to step back.

"Carmen, you've shown us that you have the potential and have already developed it, and I think you could be our best agent. Michael, there is no need to take her down to the lower levels, let her return to her room. Tomorrow Carmen you will meet me in my office, I will have Michael fetch you in order to discuss your knowledge," he walked away. She looked down at Michael.

"Let me guess, you only live to kiss his ass?" she shoved past him and as she walked down the corridor she bumped into Birkhoff. He looked at her.

"How did you hack into Division, I'm the only one who can as I designed the whole system. It is the highest security, Level 5," she laughed.

"When you've invented Levels 6-9 it really is easy as pie," she walked past him as well chuckling to herself. He swore under his breath and continued to walk. She slowed down to a halt as she saw Thom leaning outside her room. He stood up straight when he saw her

"Hi, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I heard what happened," she laughed.

"Does everyone know now?" he nodded.

"Pretty much. Could we talk in your room, I don't want to stand out here much longer," she nodded and opened the door for him. "What are you wearing?" he was staring at the holes in her pants. He reminded her of something and she made another hole further down her leg. She pulled out a set of wires and small cellphone. "Hey, you can't have that in here," he said.

"Well considering that no one knows it is here than I think I'm safe," she reached behind the television. "Besides I'm not going to use it to make calls or anything. I simply need the wireless transmitter," She worked quickly and connected cord after cord after cord. After she finished she turned the televisions power on and images from all around the Division.

"How did you do that?" she looked at him.

"No questions. You might want to go, things are about to get interesting," he looked straight at her.

"Be careful. I don't want to see you cancelled," she nodded.

"I'm just proving to someone that he should be careful who he messes with," he left the room. She looked down at the dismantled phone and grabbed the keypad. With a quick moment she typed in an access code. In Michael's headquarters his computer had started to flash. As he walked over to it an image popped up. It showed all the cameras from within Division. He dialed a number into his phone.

"Birkhoff, I need you to see something, how long until you can get here?" a knock sounded at the door.

"This quick enough for you? Remember I am just down the corridor," Michael gave a fake laugh.

"Look at my computer. Tell me what is wrong with it and who is doing it," Birkhoff looked at Michael.

"Always so polite," he sat down at the computer. "It seems like someone has accessed all the cameras from within the building and sent them through to your computer. The person must have access or….." Michael nodded.

"Or they have high level skills and equipment," he rushed out of the room. As he ran through the corridors he thought about everything that had happened so far. His life had dipped from the moment Class X had been created, first Nikita than Alex and now Carmen. Out of all of them Carmen was the one whose logic and skills surpassed the other two. Her door was unlocked and he stormed in.


	7. A Confrontation

"Care to explain?" she looked at his face. She couldn't help but laugh as his face became redder with passing seconds.

"Sure," he walked further in and looked at the television. "I just hacked into a wireless transceiver from all the cameras and used the keypad to access the screen of your computer. Simple really," a panting noise was coming closer.

"Hey Michael do not run off like that," he looked at Carmen than at her television. "How?" he started before Michael shoved him out of the room.

"Listen to me I did not mean what I said back there. Pointing that gun at you was the only way to make sure Percy didn't suspect that I cared about you!" he quickly covered his mouth at the end of the statement. She looked at him in shock and he turned away from her.

"Well guess what? I don't care," she shoved past him and out her door. She began to run and soon reached the training floor. With no lights left on overnight the room had an eerie presence. She walked over to one of the practice dummies. By now Birkhoff would have disabled her device and she didn't regret it. For all she cared they could say what they want but she wouldn't believe a word. Her fist made contact with the black material and the dummy titled backwards. She spun and a kick landed straight in the face. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see a guard standing there.

"You need to return to your quarters and change into proper recruit wear," he said and she just stood there.

"And if I don't?" she said.

"Not optional," he said firmly.

"Fine, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble," she said in a sarcastic tone as she walked away.

"You really should try to lay low right now," he said and she turned. He gave a small chuckle and walked away. She went back to her room but the moment she stepped in she sighed. Her television was now gone along with any type of technology in the room. A clean uniform had been laid out, this one with absolutely no room to hide anything without it being seen. She changed into it at which point she lay on the bed and drifted off to sleep. Without her knowledge Michael came into the room in the middle of the night, taking the ripped pants and top with him when he left. However before leaving he stayed for a while just staring at her. When he left he took the clothes straight to Birkhoff and together they went through them.

"Knives, guns, a remote control?" Birkhoff laughed at Michael.

"That, Michael, is a device that can pick up conversations from within a large distance. Very hard to find, even harder to make which this one was," he admired it.

"New love Birkhoff?" said Michael. Birkhoff just smirked.

"Really, you're asking me, even when we all know your history?" Michael turned away from Birkhoff before glaring at him.

"Just hurry up and help me finish going through these," he said turning back to the pants.


	8. Further Proof

She awoke, not surprised to find the pants had disappeared. A piece of paper was left beside her bed, just with a simple message.

_Make sure you are down at the training room floor the moment you wake up._

She groaned as she stood out of bed and tied her hair back in a tight ponytail. No guard was directly outside of the door but a quick look down the corridor and she could see the lingering shadow of one. As she walked towards the training area she heard faint whispers as people saw her, but no recruits were around. They all were sitting around the training mat waiting for her to arrive. Percy, Michael and Amanda all stood to one side.

"You rang," she said her voice echoing around the room. Percy leaned forward.

"Yes," he said grinning. He pointed to the mat which she stepped on to. "Now, I've seen some of your fighting skills but I would like to test them," she shrugged.

"Easy, who is your best fighter?" he leaned back.

"Well, our best recruit would be either Jaden or Thom the others specialize in strength or agility or something else," said Michael.

"Fine," she said. "Both of them up here," they both stood and moved into position. Thom smiled at her something which Amanda did not miss whereas Jaden just simply scowled. She kept her hands straight and flat and brought them up to her face. Jaden was the first to attack. With a quick step to the side she avoided Jaden and Thom moved to sweep his leg under her. She jumped and was now standing directly behind both of them. As Jaden turned she darted to stand beside her and pulled her arm behind her. Jaden screamed in pain as Thom tried to kick her. Turning around Jaden she grabbed his foot and flipped him onto the floor, using all her force. Jaden launched a punch straight at her and she ducked grabbing her other hand as well before sending her crashing to the floor. She stepped away and wiped her hand across her forehead to get rid of the beads of sweat that had appeared. "That it?" she asked. Percy looked at up her as Jaden and Thom walked off nursing their wounds. He then looked at Michael before turning back to her.

"How about a rematch with one of Division's best?" he pointed to Michael who smiled and stepped onto the mat.

"Really? I already beat him and you want me to fight him again?" he simply nodded. "Fine but shall we even the odds? Anyone got any rope or something I can use to tie one hand behind my back?" a guard brought some forward and tied it behind her. When he saw her with a single arm behind her it reminded him of when he and Nikita had fought but instead it was him with only one. He launched out at her first and she easily blocked his attack. For about thirty seconds this continued until she launched a kick which when he ducked soared right over his head. At this point she took advantage of the situation and using her one free hand grabbed one foot and flipped him over himself until he landed on the mat facing upwards. Gathering all the strength he could muster he pulled her down so she was lying on top of him. He went to roll but she rolled the other way and quickly stood. By this time both of them were panting. Amanda whispered in Percy's ear.

"That is the longest anyone has ever lasted on the mat with Michael and I get the sense that she isn't even really trying," Percy nodded.

"With what I saw last night even without her trying it's a miracle he is still standing," he said with amusement and turned back to watch them. He had once again tried to attack her but it looked like she had finally had enough of fighting and using a single arm turned his body so she was directly behind him and kicked him down to the floor. She looked around and smirked as all the recruits and agents shared the same shocked look. She just jumped down from the mat and walked over to Percy.

"Next?" she said, to which his response was just a smile.


	9. Trust Issues

A guard escorted her to the next area, where a disassembled gun lay on a table, next to a blindfold with a target near. The blindfold was placed over her head.

"Is it safe to let her use bullets sir?" said one of the guards. Percy nodded to them. "Assemble the gun with the blindfold on, then shoot the target three times before stripping it," he pulled a stopwatch from his pocket. "Ready? Go," her hands moved faster than they could see, and within less than a minute she had assembled the gun and shot all three shots with the blindfold still on. She quickly disassembled the gun before pulling the blindfold off. He stopped the watch and showed it to Percy. "That's the new record sir," it had pulverized the last one. She looked and the target and smiled. All three shots had hit the center of the target. The guard spoke up. "Normally we allow people to take the blindfolds off to shoot the gun, then keep it off to strip it but I suppose that is fine," and once he finished talking he walked off. She looked down at the gun, before looking into the clip.

"Extra bullets? Let me guess another test?" Percy simply laughed at her when she spoke. She ejected them out of the clip before sliding them back in, reassembling the gun and holding it up. "Still trust me enough?" a guard moved closer as others tensed slightly. The man who she had shot was stuck in medical and the two she had attacked were bruised all over. She turned to face the target and shot a single bullet at the center of the other target at the end of the room. This left her with two bullets. In her head she couldn't help but think about shooting Michael or Percy or even Amanda. Thom walked over and held out his hand. She could see where he was slightly limping from one of her kicks, and bruises had begun to appear going up his legs and arms. She looked down at the gun before passing it to him. Amanda pulled out a small notebook and started to jot notes down in it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Michael staring at both her and Thom which kept her writing.

"Alright all of you back to training; perhaps she can teach you a thing or two," said Percy. "Michael, Amanda, please come with me," they followed behind him and she turned to face Thom.

"This is going to get messy isn't it?" she said to him. He simply nodded in response to which she shuddered.

"This should be fun," she said and walked back to her room.


	10. Permission Granted

Thom had given her a tennis ball to use to keep her amused with whilst she waited for it to be decided if she was worth keeping or not. She bounced it against the wall and then caught it with ease. It did not take long for her to get immensely bored with this and it was at this point that she started to practice her fighting moves. She could see guards walking around outside her room as she ran through the different sets but even that could not keep her entertained so she just lay on her bed. When the door was finally opened it was Amanda who stepped through in a dark navy suit.

"Carmen, I am here only to talk. If there is anything you want to talk about I can help. If you want, just come to my office but the guards may have to escort you. You will now be a recruit and attend classes whether or not you actually need to. If it helps just teach the others, and don't worry I presume it won't be long until you get a chance to become an agent. I've also gotten Percy let you have access to the training floor with an armed escort," Carmen got up from the bed.

"Fine, so if I want to go down to the training area now I can?" Amanda nodded.

"Have fun," she left the room a Carmen picked up the tennis ball. Launching it at the wall it bounced around the room before she caught it once more. Standing up she opened the door and walked out into the corridor. A guard turned to her.

"I'm going to the training floor," he nodded but followed her the whole way there as did another. When she reached the floor she received the same reaction as always. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She ignored them and grabbed one of the free practice dummies. Going into her own world she started to hit the dummy repeatedly and as hard as she could. At one point she could hear footsteps getting closer behind her so she turned around still in attack position. She stood normally when she saw Thom.

"Hey," he said. She raised her hand in response. He nodded to one of the guards. "Let me guess you aren't allowed anyway without a guard escorting you. She laughed.

"Pretty much," he smiled.

"First class is in ten minutes, hacking with Birkhoff. I think he might be very interested to see what you can do," she nodded.

"Can't wait," she said in a sarcastic tone.


	11. Meeting the Boss

Two weeks had passed and every day was similar. All the classes she attended were below the level she thought of as simple and minimal contact was made between her and the recruits and agents with Thom and Amanda being the only exception. Even those conversations were brief and had no major impact. This morning she awoke as she always did and walked slowly down to the training room and hopped onto a computer. She was about to start it up when she turned around to find Birkhoff standing behind her. He pointed at the screen.

"Please continue," his voice filled with sarcasm. With a brief stroke of the keypad she stood.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Not me, Percy. His office in five minutes or else," she laughed.

"Or else what?" Birkhoff shrugged.

"I wouldn't just to be safe. Also I need to have a look at your programming skills at some point. Ask Percy about it," he walked off and she sat back down. After a minute passed she stood and walked out and through the training area up to one of the guards, the one who watched her every move.

"I need to go to Percy's office, his orders," he nodded and held his hand out for her to walk along the corridor. She walked slowly until she reached a locked door. The guard knocked on it and the door opened. Cautiously she stepped into the room. Percy turned to face her.

"Have a seat," he motioned to the seat in front of his desk, opposite him. She sat down before shrugging.

"I presume you have a reason for asking me here," she said.

"In two weeks we have an open slot on a mission. Normally it would be the final test and move you from recruit to agent but we want to see if you can do it successful," she nodded.

"Is that it?" she said.

"But we need to know we can trust you first. This mission is of significant importance. It will be a job in which you kill someone, a man named Zoman," when he said his name she looked up and smiled.

"You need a way to trust me?" she said and Percy nodded. "I will let four people, one of which must be Amanda, into my house," Percy stood.

"And why would we want that?" she laughed.

"Multitude of reasons including access to my files. In a secure vault that is fireproof as well as explosion proof I have more information than you can imagine on more topics then you can imagine. Pick four people; I will take them there now. Hell if Birkhoff is one I'll let him have a look at some real equipment," Percy pulled out a phone.

"I want you, Birkhoff and Amanda in my office now," he hung up and turned back to her.

"I didn't expect for you to offer that," she shrugged.

"As far as I can see your operations are mostly legit and with good reason. If I can help I might as well," he nodded.

"They will be here soon."


	12. Brains

The door opened and she turned to look at who stepped in. First was Amanda, followed by Birkhoff. Just before the door fully closed another person stepped in. She stood in a rush and had to restrain herself from punching the person who stepped through. Michael still enraged her and it seemed that with every passing day that he ignored her it grew. She took a deep breath before turning to face Percy.

"Percy why were we called here?" said Amanda.

"Because Carmen has agreed to let us view the inside of her house," the others looked shocked.

"Don't make too much of it," she stood. "Come on I have weapons in an hour," Percy laughed and Michael led them to the elevator. She began to walk straight out to the house. When they reached the side of the road she put out her hand to stop them. "Don't move, or there is a chance you will be shot," they looked at each other. She walked to the mail box and opened the lid. Gently she lowered her hand down to the bottom. A light turned on followed by lights illuminating the pathway to the door. Walking up the path she placed her hand on the door and the house 'woke up'. "Come on," she said. She opened the door. The others got close enough to hear what she was saying. "Four other entrants. Scan, look for weapons then warn to headset," she put an earpiece in and grabbed a tablet. "Come in," she said. They stepped in, Amanda, Birkhoff and Percy in owe. She started to walk down the corridor. Taking turns and doors she eventually reached a metal one. Finger Prints, Retina Scans, Pass code, everything was on this door. She very quickly did all three. "If you try to remember the code, don't bother. It changes from the moment I enter it. Come inside," walking inside their jaws dropped. Over a hundred filing cabinets filled the floor.

"This is your source of intelligence," said Percy. She laughed and turned to face him.

"One of them," she said before pressing a few things on her tablet. When she did red dots appeared on the others chests, right above their hearts. "You forget that I have a brain,"


	13. Or Lack of

"You seriously think that I was just going to let you look at all my intelligence? Maybe I was wrong and you are all idiots," she said. "I will get you access to the files whenever I think you need them but I'm not giving you full access," Michael stepped forward, the dot moving with him.

"Carmen, think about what you might be doing if you kill even one of us. We are more dangerous then you know," she laughed and shook her head.

"No I know everything, right down to the Black Boxes," at this Percy sharply snapped his head up. "I knew it when I hacked into your database years ago. I must say though Birkhoff your security has improved by a significant amount," she walked over to one of the cabinets. Reaching into it she pulled out a hard drive disk. She tossed it to Birkhoff who caught it.

"This is?" he said waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"A better level of security than your current one. It contains the software, codes, everything you need to open it and successfully use it. Trust me; I'm the only person who could break it. So unless you want everyone else to be able to access it I would use this," she reached further back into the draw. She also tossed this to Birkhoff. "Have fun with this, if you can figure it out," he held it in his fingers. She walked to another cabinet and pulled a large file from within. "This is my peace offering. I know at the moment you are having issues with the director of the CIA. This should help with making your relationship more easy," she held it out to Percy, he took it. "Now I suggest we all walk out of here," she walked in front the others behind. Once they left the room and she locked it the dots disappeared from their chests. Michael darted forward and pulled one arm behind her back in a lock

"Everyone go, get out, I'll escort her back," he said. Percy nodded and he, Amanda and Birkoff all left. Michael released her but did not move. They stood facing each other. "Carmen let me get one thing straight with you right now. If you keep doing this Percy, no matter how valuable you are, will kill you and not think twice. He will then get people working on this house. The best thing for you to do is continue your training, and do whatever you are told," she shook her head.

"No," she said in a forceful tone. "And the day I take your advice is the day I start to think you have my best interests in mind. All you care about is kissing Percy's ass, nothing more," Michael walked closer to her.

"Percy was testing me that day. He knows I have a history with class X recruits. He wanted to see if even after that short period of time I had a weakness for you," she laughed.

"And people have actually believed that?" he stepped even closer.

"I'm not lying," he said to which she was quiet. "Percy doesn't ever think that I know that I'm being tested but he was wrong," she remained quiet. "What I said I meant," and he kissed her.


	14. Bundles

She stepped back in shock, tempted to hit him. He himself looked as though he hadn't planned it either.

"Carmen I mean what I said. I really do. To be honest my life has been a never ending ride of turmoil since Class X was created but for once I feel like I may have gotten it right," she turned so her back was to him. Lifting one hand to her lips she gently touched them.

"Then why have you been so forceful and downright annoying? It doesn't make sense," he smiled not that she could see though.

"Division has ears everywhere. Just try to blend in and focus on your mission and training and then I won't have to cancel you," he sounded genuinely worried.

"Michael I don't know," she said. He closed the single step between them and using on hand which he placed on her shoulder turned her. He kissed her once more. This time though she did not fight back and instead leaned into him. He wound a single hand through strands of hair that had fallen loose from her bun. After a short period of time had passed he stepped backwards. She looked at him once before racing up the stairs and out of sight. He was about to follow her when a barricade blocked the bottom of the steps. Under his breath he cursed. Falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book, he should have known better. He looked around before turning back to see the barrier slowly lowering. Carmen came down with a backpack now slung over her shoulder.

"You can't bring that back," she raised one eyebrow before he sighed.

"Trust me you want me to take this," she said as she walked to the door. The conversation was non-existent as they walked back although Michael kept both eyes on her. A guard looked as though he was going to grab the backpack but when it looked like she would fight back he stepped away. Once they reached the training floor Carmen walked past everyone and to Percy's office. She typed in the access code which earned her a glare from Michael. In response she just shrugged. Stepping in Percy stood as did Amanda whom he had been talking to. She pulled the backpack of her shoulder and threw it down on the table. She walked towards the door to leave when Percy spoke up.

"What is this?" he said. She turned briefly to face him.

"Something you want." She said before walking out. He opened the bag and the contents spilt slightly onto the table. All three of them stumbled slightly when they saw the contents. In small packets were one hundred dollar notes. More than ten were in each packet and there looked to be close to one hundred packets. There must have been at least one hundred thousand dollars in there. They all looked at each other.


	15. Thom's Counsel

The next day Michael came to her room, very early just after she had gotten changed.

"Percy has decided to give the go ahead for your mission it will take place in a week but we need to do some prep," she nodded.

"One small issue," she said tying her hair back. "I'm not doing it so get some other slave to," she walked past him and towards the door. Before she could step out Michael grabbed her arm holding her back.

"Are you insane?" she turned to face him.

"No. I just don't want to waste my time with Zoman. Easy target, easy mission so simply get another trainee to do your dirty work. You forget that I remember every single thing I see which means all those files in my basement I remember. I will not be just simply another asset for you to use, no matter what lies you tell me," she pulled her arm out of his hold. "No matter what lies," she repeated once more quietly just as she stepped out of the room. She rushed through to the computer suite and pulled the hairband tying her back out. No one else was near so she pulled the band apart, sliding it out of the metal part holding the two together. Inside was a very, very tiny chip which she pushed in between the cords at the back of the computer. The computer then restarted and she saw a different screen. Smiling once she turned the computer off and pulled the tiny chip out placing it back in the band and tying her hair up.

"What are you doing this time?" she turned to find Thom standing there.

"My life can't get any worse so it doesn't matter. I'm sick of my life being controlled and there is no way that anymore I will do what they say. Thom I get that for you this seems like a chance to serve your country, create a better life. The difference is that I did have a life and Division stole that from me. I'm not serving them and it just is a shame that it took me this long to realize it," Thom sat down beside her.

"Listen I get how you feel. At some point every recruit no matter how talented doubts why they are here. Division does good within the world and we serve our country," she turned to look at him.

"None of you have any idea about what Division truly does do you? Trust me, if you did you would not be saying that," Thom smiled.

"I get why you feel that way. Unlike most of us you did have a future, we didn't. Already for us Division has done more than anyone else," she stood, sweeping the stool under the table.

"You are right. But I realized that Division has done nothing at all for me. None of you really know anything about the true me and if you did it would be like Division. You would not like me," Thom shook his head and she laughed at him. "Thom I don't think you even get what you are saying," he smiled at her. Before she could say another word Thom walked over to her and brushed his lips against hers. Although it lasted less than a minute it took her longer than that to realize what had happened. She looked like she was about to speak but Thom rushed away before she could speak. Checking to see if anyone was near she sat on the floor. Leaning her head back against the cool steel pole of the computer table she closed her eyes. Minutes later she opened them. Faint footsteps could be heard in the distance so she stood there waiting for whoever came around the corner. A shadow appeared.


	16. Not A Slave

Looking around she realized that trying to hide was pointless. Any kind of hiding space had been eliminated when the room was designed. Instead she sat down on one of the chairs, facing with her back to the computer. The person had been trained to move with stealth, she could tell as his feet made next to no noise as they walked. When the full shadow became apparent she swore under her breath and started to walk towards the steps, trying to beat the person coming. She almost made it when they walked around the corner. Turning to face them a slight scowl appeared on her face.

"Carmen, we need to talk," she folded her arms as Michael talked.

"So talk," she said her voice filled with irritation.

"You need to do this mission, it is important," she laughed.

"Lying does not work with me. Zoman is an easy target, and this mission is not one of your side ones which helps to make it all the more easier," she stepped to the side but Michael tightly gripped her hand. "Let go," she said and felt his hand reluctantly drop from hers.

"Why the sudden change?" he said to which Carmen laughed.

"Although this mission is a good one, you can easily let another recruit take it, one who will graduate and become an agent. I won't, you've made that very clear. So get another recruit to do it, because I will not," she shoved pass him and walked straight to her room. As she walked into her room she grabbed a tennis ball and bounced it on the ground whilst pacing back and forth. Throwing it onto her bed she stepped out into the corridor. A guard walked right past her.

"You are to stay in your room. Percy's orders," she smirked. Michael had been busy. She tried to step pass him but he blocked her way. "Did you not hear me?" he said looking down at her.

"No sorry I didn't," she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Screaming out in pain she pushed him down to the ground. "You shouldn't cross me when I'm in a bad mood," she walked away from him as guards ran in the opposite direction, towards the noise. The training floor went silent as she stepped down onto it. Moving to the center she smiled as she looked around. A guard moved towards her.

"You need to go back to your room," he stepped closer. She spun in a circle and kicked him straight in the stomach. Bending over she stepped closer.

"Let me make this clear, since no one else seems to understand it. I'm not going to double cross you lot but I will not be a prisoner either. She stepped away.

"You need to learn a lesson, fast," he replied.

"I unlike your other lackeys know the truth and if anyone of you tries to kill me so will the world."


	17. Deadlier Then Yours

Michael rushed through the corridors until he reached the training floor. He stepped down onto it at which point Carmen turned to face him.

"Recruit stop this and return to your room at once," he said to her as he inched closer.

"How about no? I want to keep in peak physical condition so I need to practice. Since I have no equipment in my room…" she left the sentence hanging.

"You are confined to your room which means you cannot leave. You must find a way to keep up with training," she laughed.

"Oh please, I can already kick all of your butts. Let me make this clear," he stepped closer.

"We know that but return to your room," she stepped towards him. Just as she was about to talk she saw Thom out the corner of her eye, his face pleading with her to stop.

"Fine," she said. "But I don't want guards outside of it. If I wanted to escape this hell hole I would already have done so," she shoved pass him and ran up towards her room. Thom followed closely behind.

"She may be a source of trouble," said Amanda as she stepped forward. "However she is extremely talented and if we could get her on our side it would make it a lot more useful. That along with the fact that she could provide more funding than we get in five years. If only there was a way to get her on our side," Amanda walked away leaving Michael alone.

"I'm working on it," said Michael under his breath. He walked away, as others began to return to the training room. He walked towards Carmen's room but was shocked to see Percy standing there.

"Ah Michael, there you are. I was going to send someone to look for you but this will be quicker. I need your help to get a couple of answers from her," Michael raised an eyebrow. "I'm presuming you missed a comment she made, one very similar to the one I use to threaten OverSight. Come on," he opened the door and they both stepped in. She didn't turn to face them and instead continued to bounce the tennis ball against the wall.

"What do you two want?" said Carmen, her voice flat and uninterested.

"What did you mean by 'the rest of the world will know' and tell us now," said Percy.

"Oh come on, you don't think you are the only one who values there life? Heart sensors are the most useful thing in the world after all," he nodded.

"So you have your own…." he drifted off.

"Version of your black boxes, yes. Mine however are much more deadly and lethal. In comparison yours look like party bags. So trust me when I say this. Double cross me and you will terminally regret, and so will your budget and existence," Percy moved towards the door.

"Well played."


	18. Bomb Signatures

**Sorry this has been such a long time waiting. I hit a rock with it and must have written this chapter so many times. The next chapter should be up a lot quicker, I now know where this is heading.**

Food was delivered to her room and she did not leave for the rest of the day or the next. She lay on her bed, thinking to herself the whole time for the first day. On the second day she worked on her skills, running through different karate sets. There was only so much thought that she could do. She was released from her prison the next day, although now everywhere she went she was escorted by two armed guards. Moving down the halls, she couldn't help but run through how if she was going to take them down. They reached demolitions and every eye once more turned to face her. She moved down and stood in the corner of the room away from everyone else. Michael looked at her before turning back to the class. He had already explained what was happening, that was clear. She watched as each of the recruits slid under the car, diffused a fake bomb and came back out. Most of them only just diffused the bomb in time, Thom was quicker than all the others. She was up next. Once she slid under the car it took her only a few seconds to diffuse it. She slid back out.

"I've actually diffused one of these bombs. Care to tell me how it ended up under my father's car?" she ran up and away from everyone as Michael watched her run. The guards quickly moved after her.

"Class dismissed," he murmured and noticed Thom run off in the same direction. After all the other students had cleared the area Michael chased after the both of them. The guards lost her trail, she quite literally had disappeared from their view. Thom knew her well enough that he could find her. She was sitting in the changing rooms, lying down on one of the benches staring at the roof. He stopped moving.

"Thom, I know you are there," she said, without moving from the bench.

"How do you do that?" he said.

"I'm very observant and your footsteps are not exactly silent," he nodded, walking over. She opened her eyes to see his face above hers. "Thom, don't worry, I won't hurt anyone. I just need some time to think and I am so sick of staring at the roof of my room," he nodded, not moving away.

"What was it you said before running away?" she sat up and he moved to sit on the bench beside her.

"That bomb under that car?" he nodded. "There was one exactly like it under my dad's car a couple of months before he died. I managed to diffuse it but what I want to know is why Division put the bomb there in the first place. My father posed no threat to them," Thom sighed.

"It might not have been Division. The bomb they used," she shook her head.

"It was a custom cap and timer. Only Division has those. I investigated every other bombing involved, from Russian mafia to French intelligence and none had them. I gave up after a while but that was the exact same bomb. I knew something was up," she stood and moved to lean against a locker. Thom stood and moved to stand in front of her.

"There is no guarantee. Give them a chance to explain perhaps," she threw her hands up in the air.

"Why do you keep defending them? I just told you that they tried to kill my father and all you can say is that it might not have been them?" her voice volume increased.

"Look, just calm down," said Thom and he held each of her arms in his hands. They both went quiet, and stared at each other. "See, you just need to keep calm," she looked around to make sure no one was near.

"Thom about the other day," her cheeks went slightly red.

"If you want me to leave just say so," she remained silent. He inched slightly closer to her, closing the space between their heads. With a last move it was her who pressed her lips against his. He slid his hand up her arm and placed it against her cheek. The kiss deepened with each second passing. Carmen slid her arms up and around his neck, clasping them together behind his head.

"What the hell?" they separated and turned to see Michael standing there. His mouth was wide open and she knew this was not going to end well.


	19. Thom?

"What the hell?" he said once more as Thom moved slightly further away from her.

"Sir," started Thom.

"Don't!" yelled Michael at him moving towards him. Thom looked briefly at her before he pulled something from behind his back. She didn't know what she was doing as she did it but she moved and knocked the gun out of his hand, before bringing her fist around and hitting him in the face. It wasn't enough to knock him unconscious so he moved trying to grab the gun. She swept her leg and knocked him to the ground before picking up the gun. She pointed the barrel at him.

"Don't Thom," she said.

"That isn't my name," he said and she detected a slight Russian accent as he moved towards her and she pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through his head and he slumped to the ground. Michael moved towards her as guards rushed in. She threw the gun to the ground and one picked it up. Moving backwards she started to shake and a tear ran down the side of her cheek before she hastily brushed it off. She sat down on the seat near her, unable to move. Her eyes did not leave Thom's face. Percy and Amanda both came in at the exact same time.

"What happened here?" Percy said to Michael.

"Thom tried to shoot both of use and she grabbed his gun and then shot him," Michael looked at Carmen. Amanda moved over to her.

"Carmen I need you to come with me," she looked at Amanda and didn't move.

"Anything I say to you the other two will hear anyway," she nodded towards Percy and Michael. Carmen sighed. "I shot him because he had a weapon in Division, only guards and agents are allowed them. He tried to shot Michael and then me. So yes, what I did was the right thing, because it was in self-defense. What I want to know is why you have a person with a fake name and Russian accent as a recruit in Division," Carmen stood from her seat and walked away from everyone.

"Michael," said Percy and Michael turned to face him. "Go after her, make sure she doesn't do anything," Michael nodded and moved away. Amanda stepped over to stand by Percy.

"Is Michael trying to have a relationship with her?" Percy sighed.

"If he is, it can only be good for us. This is one recruit relationship which I am more than happy to encourage. If she gets on our side nothing will stop Division. I want you to help encourage it," Amanda nodded.

He followed her down the corridor until they reached her room and she stepped in. Just as she closed the door Michael put a foot in the doorway to stop it from fully closing. She quickly turned to face him and he froze when he saw the continuous stream of tears flooding down her cheeks.

"Carmen, are you alright?" she turned back to face the wall. Michael closed the door.

"What do you want?" she said and he could hear her emotions through her words.

"To see how you are," he stepped towards her.

"How do you think?" she turned, her eyes already red. "I'm sorry that was mean," she went silent as Michael brushed the tears off one of her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. Although I think that is the first time you have ever apologized," she smiled. They quickly moved apart as the door opened. Percy stepped into the room.

"I need your help discovering what has happened. The only logical explanation," he looked at her, waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"Gogol," Percy nodded.

"Can you hack their system? Birkhoff tried," she nodded. "Michael take her to her house," Michael looked surprised. "This is a test Carmen. I'm trusting you enough to not run off. If you want to you can stay the night at your house I think you have earned a break," Percy walked out.

"I don't know what to say," said Carmen.

"Do you want to go now?" she nodded. No one looked twice at her as they walked out and up the elevator. They both remained quiet in the car.

"Wait," she said and the car stopped. They were only two minutes away from her house now. She looked at Michael.

"What's wrong?" she sighed.

"I knew something was wrong. And when Thom and I kissed it wasn't like it was," she stopped talking as Michael looked, involuntarily, at her lips.

"It was with us?" she nodded. Without knowing why she leaned across to Michael and pressed her lips against his. Suddenly all the emotions that had been building up between them just rushed out. He lifted one hand and placed it against her cheek. She wrapped her arms tight around him as he pulled her closer to him. "Wait," said Michael, pulling back from her. She moved back to her seat, staring straight out the front window.

"Keep going straight ahead," she said, not looking back at him.

"But the turnoff is here," said Michael.

"No, the garage entrance is further down," Michael raised an eyebrow, and stared at her for a while. Suddenly Carmen undid her seatbelt and opened the door. Michael stopped the car and quickly stepped out. "Don't move," she said. He watched carefully as she walked over. A small shed stood behind trees, that if you didn't stop you would never see. She stepped into it, moments later a clicking noise could be heard.

"What was that?" she smiled when she came out.

"Let me drive," she moved over to stand by him. They didn't move, and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to trust you," he whispered and walked around to the other side of the car. She hopped in and quickly turned them into the trees. "Where are we going?" she pointed out the window. There was a building up ahead, a very long tunnel. The door was open and she drove straight in, the door closed behind them. He soon realized this tunnel led to under her house. They both got out and after she typed in all her security codes they walked upstairs.

"Carmen we really need to talk."


	20. Hacking Gogol

"Carmen we really need to talk," said Michael and she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry for the car. It is just, been a complicated day," Michael took one step towards her.

"No. You have been through a lot and it is about time I said this. I have a bad history with the class X recruits, but you have been the one who," he stopped and took a breath. "I can't explain how I feel around you, I can't tell you how you make me feel and how you change me. When I'm not near you, I can't stop thinking about you. But I don't want any of them to know how I feel because recruit and agent relationships are forbidden," Carmen put her hand up to stop him from talking.

"Michael, I," she stopped to take a breath. "Division has changed me. But when I am around you I feel like myself, the happy version who loved nothing more than watching a movie with her dad. I can almost forget everything bad that exists in my life when we kiss. I don't know what happened with Thom, I thought that maybe it would stop me from having feelings for you. But even that went wrong, and I'm wondering if something is wrong with me," Michael stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There isn't," she looked away from him.

"Michael, relationships between recruits and agents are banned, you said so yourself. We can't be together if they found out…."

"If they find out? What if we make sure they don't. We can't keep playing at this game, I can barely stand to watch you in training, knowing that we can't talk," she sighed.

"Michael I," she didn't finish as he slid one hand up to the back of her neck. Using his hand he gently guided her lips to his. Her lips quickly responded and she leaned into the kiss. Michael picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. "Michael promise me this isn't a dream I will wake up from," he smiled and pressed his lips against hers, this time harder and with more passion.

"I promise," she laughed.

"I have to break into Gogol's network. It will be hard and I will need time," Michael kissed her once more.

"You have until tomorrow morning," she pecked him quickly before detangling herself from him.

"And that might not be enough. I'm good but not enough that I can hack them that quickly. Beside we can't risk them finding out," he nodded.

"Fine but the moment you get in, we are picking up where we left off," she smiled moving up the stairs.

"Feel free to pick a bedroom, there are seven different ones. I need to get to work," she moved towards the study, Michael raced up the stairs after her. "Goodnight," she said and closed the door, locking it. She flexed her fingers before sitting down at the computer. "Gogol, prepare to be hacked."

_The next morning_

"Carmen, open the door," her eyes fluttered open at the sound of Michael's voice. She looked up at her computer screen.

"Yes!" she said.

"What? Open this door!" yelled Michael. She stood up and moved to the door unlocking it.

"I'm almost in," she said quickly moving back to the computer. One more layer of encryption to go," she murmured as she typed away at the keyboard. "I'm in!" she said. "It looks like a recent operation called 'Operation Insect' has been looked at quite a lot recently. Terrible name don't you think?" Michael nodded in agreement. "Okay here we go," she clicked on the file. Contained within was a personal profile, the photo made her heart drop. "Thom," she whispered.

"His name, actual name according to this is classified, interesting," she pulled a USB from a draw.

"I'll put the data of this on the USB," once the download was done she clicked out. However she didn't stop there.

"What are you doing?" she smiled at him.

"Seeing if they have anything on me," she clicked into a file that popped up. "What?" she stuttered and Michael looked at the screen. It contained a picture of her father, his car and a bomb along with his schedule for a whole month although there was no mention of her.

"It was Gogol who planted the bomb not us," he said wrapping an arm around her. She looked so shocked and angry that he was worried she might punch the screen.

"I am going to," Michael reached his hands down to stop her.

"Think about what you are doing," she took a deep breath.

"Fine," she said. "I'm installing a back door so Birkhoff can access the network. Then we can go," she typed in a few more lines of code before writing something down on a note. "Let's go."


	21. Revenge

They were silent during the drive back, and it was not until they reached the doors down to Division that Carmen spoke.

"Michael, there is something I have to show just you, Percy and Birkhoff. No Amanda," Michael raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I'll arrange it the moment we get back," he said, still looking at her with a questioning look. The guards escorted them straight to Percy's office.

"Did you succeed?" said Percy closing the door behind them.

"Percy, we need Birkhoff and only Birkhoff in here now," Michael nodded towards Carmen. Percy moved over to his phone.

"Get Birkhoff in here now," he said.

"And bring a laptop," said Carmen loud enough for the person on the phone to hear her.

"Do it," said Percy. Moments later Birkhoff was running through the door.

"What is the emergency?" he said then he saw Carmen standing there. "What did you do now?" she looked at him.

"Potentially saved Division from being destroyed from within?" he frowned. She put out her hands for the laptop. With a reluctant move he passed it to her. She moved across to the table and placed it down. With a sigh she opened the lid and flexed her fingers. Reaching up to her hair she pulled down the hair tie, pulling the chip hidden within it out.

"What is?" started Percy and she held up a finger to silence him. The chip slid onto the back of the laptop and she pulled out the USB.

"It didn't register until just before I walked in here," she accessed the USB and the back door into Gogol.

"Wait, why do you need that chip?" she looked at Birkhoff.

"Because it connects me back to my network which is a lot better than yours," she opened up a tab. "For the record we now have a mutual hatred of something," Percy could not hide his twisted smile.

"What did Gogol do to annoy you?" she smiled.

"They tried to kill my father. I want them dead and burned," Percy smiled once more.

"I am more than happy to help," she said beginning to type in. "You now have access to Gogol's network twenty-four seven. I installed a back door which no one will be able to find. However there is a reason I did not ask Amanda to come," she went into the directory and opened a file. "As I was saying I just picked up on this. Amanda is not who she seems," she clicked into a file and turned the computer for the others to see.

"What is this?" said Percy.

"I could only access this file because I hacked straight into Ari Tasarov's computer. Amanda is working with Ari," Percy moved to his phone.

"Arrest Amanda and lock her up now. No one talks to her until I get there," he hung up.

"I want to interrogate her," they all turned to face her.

"Can you handle that?" said Michael quietly.

"The one thing I had in my life, the one person was my father. Gogol took that from me. I am going to make her regret the day she was born. So to answer your question it is not my sanity you should be worried about, but hers."


	22. Interrogation

"I demand to know why you are treating me like this!" yelled Amanda to the two guards who had tied her to the chair.

"Because I ordered them to," said Percy walking into the dungeon type room.

"And why would you do that Percy?" replied Amanda.

"Perhaps because you are a traitor? A member of Gogol," Amanda's jaw dropped, something she could not help.

"So now you try to interrogate me? Get information out of me?" she laughed. "I am the master of interrogation, you cannot use my own craft against me," Percy also smiled.

"We need no information from you. However I still would not like to be you. For there is one person, who shall I say requires, information from you," he moved over to the door. "I would worry if I were you," he added before walking out the door.

"Carmen you do not have to do this," said Michael. Her expression remained tough, her eyes had suddenly become glass.

"You are wrong. I do. You don't have to watch though," she looked at Percy as he walked over to them.

"Amanda is ready to be interrogated. I do not care if you kill her, but make sure she suffers first," he said before walking away.

"I intend to," said Carmen.

"Please don't do this. It will change you, and not for the better," pleaded Michael.

"Michael, I cannot let this slide. Please do not watch," she moved to the door. With one last sigh she pulled it open.

"Are you going to be the one to interrogate me?" said Amanda laughing. Carmen pulled a remote from her pocket.

"In one of your Division tests, you said I should use the electric chair to get information from a man. You all thought I was not capable of causing him pain," she pressed the first button on the remote. Amanda screamed as electricity flowed into her body. "I want to know why Gogol targeted my father," she looked at Amanda who simply laughed. With a wicked grin she pressed the button once more. "And to think that is the lowest setting there is. What would happen if I were to say, crank it up," she pressed another button. "Setting 3, would you like to find out how powerful this is?" Amanda smiled.

"You think you can break me? I trained Division, I helped you when you needed a friend," she stuttered.

"You used me, and that was all. If you wish to die, without any of this then you will tell me what you know about my father!" screamed Carmen.

"Go to hell," spat Amanda and Carmen pressed the button once more. Her cries this time were louder.

"Tell me and the pain stops," said Carmen.

"I do not know anything about your father," said Amanda between big breaths.

"You know what I believe you," Carmen moved to the door. The guard outside faced her. She put her hand out. He nodded and passed her a pistol. "Well Amanda, I can't say that I have enjoyed knowing you," she stepped in front of Amanda and raised the pistol so it pointed at her forehead.

"You should not trust Percy," said Amanda, knowing that she could not say anything to save her life.

"Do not worry. I don't."

A single gunshot rang out.


	23. We're Leaving

Guards rushed in and removed the gun from her hand before Percy entered the room.

"Did you get the information you wanted?" he asked Carmen.

"No, but she could not have given it to me anyway. If you will excuse me," Carmen tried to walk to the door. Percy quickly moved to block her way.

"I hope this has created a friendship and mutual trust between us," he said.

"I trust no one Percy, except for myself," she pushed past him. Michael raced after her.

"You didn't need to kill Amanda," he said, rushing to her side.

"Yes I did," said Carmen sharply turning to face him. "She works for Gogol, Gogol killed my father. I will take them down if it is the last thing I do," she continued to walk to her room.

"What if it is the last thing you do? You are young and are willing to waste your entire life on getting revenge?" she couldn't help her laugh.

"Michael I have seen your file. I know why you joined Division and who you want revenge against. Kasim Tariq for killing your girlfriend and your mother. But I should tell you this Michael, which you will probably not want to hear," she stopped moving and looked around to see if anyone was near. "Kasim was working under Percy's orders. He wanted you dead, and your family was an accident. It was the only way Kasim could get into Al-Qaeda. You should not trust Percy any more than I do," Michael looked at her briefly before walking away. She sighed and moved to her room. With her attempt at being honest she may have just ruined the only shot at a real relationship she might ever get. All the recruits were busy doing something currently, though she guessed calling her a recruit was wrong. Percy no doubt had a special title for her. She lay down on her bed and stared at the all too familiar ceiling. Almost an hour has passed when her door was shoved open. Michael looked angry to say the least and sweat ran down his forehead.

"Come on," he said to her. "We are leaving Division," she raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming?" he said and she quickly stood from the bed.

"Alright. But we need to get Birkhoff first," Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Why?' he replied.

"Because without him, Percy and Division will be dead meat when I am done with them," she moved out of the door and towards Tech support.

"Remind me how we are going to get Birkhoff to come with us," said Michael.

"First we offer him access to my computers and all that, plus money and whatever the hell he wants. If that fails we threaten him. If that fails we tranq him and drag him out of here," she turned to face Michael.

"Don't worry," he reached into his jacket and pulled out a spare gun. "This is for now, but we are heading towards the armory," she smiled and nodded.

"Good, because we need a little C4," she rubbed her hands together. "This is going to be fun," she said. It took them a small amount of time to reach the armory. Michael opened it for them and they grabbed larger guns and C4. She pulled one more piece of C4 out and set it up to the door.

"Good idea," said Michael.

"Where will Birkhoff be?" she asked and they both turned around.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Birkhoff as he walked in.

"Birkhoff, Percy is using you. Come with us and I will literally give you all the money, technology and all that stuff that you could want," Birkhoff raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you insane?" he said. She raised her gun.

"Birkhoff I respect your talent. But if you don't come with us I will shoot you so you do not ruin my plans. Your choice," she shifted her gun slightly.

"Fine but if I get killed I am coming back as an angry ghost to make your life hell."


	24. Plans

She looked down at her wrist.

"I miss having a watch," she said and Michael held out his for her to read. "One minute," she said and Michael nodded. They moved down the corridor.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Birkhoff.

"One of my top rules. Always have an escape plan," she smiled as the other two followed her. "Down here is one of the access points to the air vents which lead to the silo. That in turn leads to a ladder which goes right to the top and up out a hatch to the surface," Michael smiled.

"I can always count on you can't I?" he said and Birkhoff looked between the two of them.

"Are you two sleeping together?" he asked and they both quickly turned to face him.

"Birkhoff you know the rules," said Michael.

"No relationships between agents and recruits," finished Carmen before they continued moving. "Here," she said, as she pulled open the hatch. Birkhoff jumped as the C4 exploded.

"They will be onto us now. We need to move quickly," said Michael.

"This way," said Carmen as she crawled into the vent.

"I'm regretting this decision already," said Birkhoff as he followed with Michael going last, closing the vent.

"You won't Birkhoff. You can have access to some of my toys and I'll even teach you a couple of new tricks," teased Carmen which drew a laugh from Michael. When they reached the door she kicked it open and they rushed out. Birkhoff got even more nervous when he stepped onto the thin ledge. In mere moments they were climbing up the ladder and she pushed open the hatch. Once they had dragged Birkhoff up, Michael handed him a pistol.

"I know you can use this Birkhoff, don't be afraid to," said Michael. They began to run in the right direction to get to the house. It was not escaping them, the fact that the moment Percy got his wits about him he would have people moving towards her house. She increased her pace slightly, because she would have to deactivate the perimeter before Michael and Birkhoff could enter. The moment they were inside she raced up the stairs and began setting up the perimeter.

"Birkhoff get up here!" she yelled out and they raced up the stairs to her. The room had been transformed ready to defend the perimeter. "Birkhoff you like video games right?" she said and he nodded. She motioned to a chair with controls in front of it. "If anyone gets past that line," she pointed to a line on one of the screens. "Target them and fire. If they get past this line," she pointed to one slightly closer to the house. "Tell us on the radio," she sat one down by him. He nodded. Her and Michael moved out of the room. She showed him downstairs to a vault. Inside was all her information.

"What are we doing here?" he said. She pulled out the last packet of C4 and placed it in the middle.

"If they breach this house Percy cannot get this information. If my plan works though we will still have access to it," she pulled a small USB from one of the draws and put it in her pocket. She quickly moved out of the room and across the hall. After typing in a code the door opened. The walls inside were lined with weapons. "Grab what you want," she said reaching for a large sniper rifle.

"Do you want to share your plan with me?" asked Michael as he also grabbed a sniper.

"Simple. First we scare these guys off to buy us some time. Second we pack up all the weapons and tech. Third we move to my back up house."


	25. Dead Parent

"Guys the troops are backing off!" yelled Birkhoff as Carmen and Michael moved into the room. They looked as the phone rang. Carmen moved across and placed it on speaker.

"What do you want Percy?" she said and she could hear a small laugh on the other end. "Though I will give you credit that you can work a phone without Birkhoff," Michael and Birkhoff both rushed to stop themselves from laughing.

"I want a truce. We have a common enemy, Gogol. We take them down and then we can focus on each other. After all the enemy of my enemy," started Percy.

"Is just another person standing in my way," finished Carmen. Michael smiled.

"Fine. We will find your weakness Carmen, in fact I think we may have already. Farewell." said Percy before hanging up the phone. Carmen rolled her eyes. Percy had nothing on her, she on the other hand knew everything about him. His past was interesting to say the least. And one day she would kill him, if not for her than for Michael. Percy was an abomination, he deserved death if not worse. She was snapped back to reality.

"We need to move fast," she said running out of the room. She tossed weapons and stacks of money along with files from her vault into more bags than Michael and Birkhoff could count together. "Well don't just stand there!" she said. They quickly started to help. There were boxes stacked in corners and bags littering the ground before long. She picked up a couple and the others began to follow her as she moved down to the garage. A large truck and trailer were in the very corner and she pulled the truck out, so they could start loading the back. By the time they had finished it was half full and she smiled. "Not bad boys. Birkhoff you stay in the back, guard the stuff. Michael you can sit in the front with me whilst I drive," she stopped talking as a phone rang. Raising her eyebrow she picked up the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello," she said. If it was Percy she was prepared to hang up.

"I suggest you do not hang up as I know you are all too eager to do. For there is something that your father very clearly did not tell you," Carmen sighed as she listened to Percy's voice. "If you ever want to see your mother again then I suggest you become a lot more cooperative." Everyone froze.

"My mother, Percy, is dead. And I do not take the attempt to waste my time very well. Goodbye," she was about to hang up when she heard a high pitched scream in the background.

"_Ah!" the high pitched scream sent shivers running down her spine as she ran towards the source. If only her little legs could move quicker, carry her faster._

"_Mum?" said a childish voice that rung around the house._

"_In here," replied a voice. "I'm fine, it was just a spider that scared me," she moved towards the little girl and embraced her in a tight hug._

"_Don't ever scare me like that again mum," said the child looking up at her._

"_I won't Carmen, I promise. Beside I will always have you here to look out for me won't I?"_

"_Of course mum, always."_

Carmen was jerked back to reality as the curdling screech was let out once more.

"So Carmen, would you like to say hi to your mother? I mean how many years exactly has it been?"

"My daughter is dead! I went to her funeral!" she heard a voice yell in the background which made her heart freeze.

"Mum?"

**That is the end! Thank you so much to all those you stuck with it even with the sometimes extended periods of time between uploads. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
